Sleep tight little Princess of Theed
by crimsie
Summary: Quarsh Panaka remembers the former Queen of his home planet Naboo. The life of the teenage queen and her ultimate death as rememberd by Panaka. I don't own Star Wars, all right go to George Lucas. I hope readers will enjoy and btw, English is my third language. Story takes place before & after Phantom Menace. Also told through different POV and flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

_Years after the fall of the republic. A certain Imperial Moff Panaka was reminiscing about his former life. He had traveled through the galaxy as a part of the Sith empire. More than 15 years had he spent traveling through the galaxy as a Moff for the Empire. He had not visit his home planet of Naboo for quite some time. When the republic fell, he left. It wasn't just because the peaceful republic he once knew was gone, it was a certain someone. Someone he had treasured like his own child had been taken away. When his ship was closing to Naboo for the first time in almost 18 years, he started to reminisce about his life on Naboo. What he missed most, the good peaceful people of a planet that used to be his home. Now his home was the Empire._

Captain Quarsh Panaka had always been loyal to his home planet of Naboo. 20 years in service of the Naboo arms and Royal Naboo security forces. He had seen senators come and go, monarchs come and go. His job was to make sure the monarch of Naboo was safe at any cost.

"The new monarch will make her debut in front of the royal council tomorrow." He spoke in front of the new Queens guard. "Our job is to protect the Queen at all cost. She will be welcomed and have a informal meeting with us. Follow my orders and it will go as planned."

"Sir, you know that the future queen is 13 years old?" a voice was heard from the queens guard.

"I'm well aware." Panaka said with a sigh. _Who decided a 13 year should be in charge of this planet must have had some screws loose._

 _A princess is she. This young Naberrie girl had already made quite the name for herself. Already becoming the princess of Theed. A political activist at a young age. A powerful speaker and motivator. The Naberrie family produces quite the politicians._

 _Amidala. How that name still haunted the now 60 year old soldier. He was reminded of her in a neutral meeting with resistance leader Leia Organa. The princess had tried to evoke some type of memory of the late queen he once held so dear. As now a loyalist to the Emperor, the republic was dead and gone for him. And the name Amidala meant nothing to him. "She did little to Naboo!" he had almost roared at the young princess. "She left us with nothing." He knew that wasn't true. None of it was. Queen Amidala was the most beloved and well remembered leader the planet have had for almost a 100 years. But the Queen was gone and the Emperor was alive. His loyalty to Naboo was as dead as the former Queen. How the Princess of Alderaan reminded him of the little Princess of Theed._

Naboo was famous for its green meadows and glistering lakes. Varykino was the most beautiful place on the whole planet. It attracted thousands of visitors from all over the galaxy. For Padmé Naberrie it was home and sometimes even quite boring. She had the most gorgeous view from her room, out from the window she could see the great lake and the mountains. It was ordinary for her. She wished for something greater.

"Sabé! " Padmé called for her friend from her window.

A young girl looked up to see her friend sticking her head out from the window.

"Padmé?" the young girl said, it was hard to see because of the sunlight in her eyes.

"What are you doing down there?" Padmé asked her.

"I'm on my way to the market." Sabé answered her. She was wearing a summer dress in a simple Nabooian style.

"Get up here! I need to talk to you!" Padmé shouted. She noticed her neighbors watching her in distaste because of her shouting but she didn't mind them. She had important questions to ask her friend.

"Well I guess... Sure, I'm coming!" Sabé ran up the stairs and to the Naberrie residence. She greeted Padmé's parents and was instructed to go upstairs.

The two friends embraced each other. They rarely got the time to be with each other since Padmé was being groomed to rule and follow the family occupation. Sabé's family did not have the same political connections like the Naberrie's. They were nobility while Sabé's father had worked himself up from nothing to becoming a high ranked officer in the Theed arms. That is how the girls had met, through their families and being put in the best school in all of Theed made them grow much closer.

"You know I'm leaving soon." Padmé started. She looked forward to travel to main city yet she feared to miss her best friends. She didn't need to worry about her family but it was her friends she was worried most about. She knew how she much she would miss them and it was why she had called for Sabé.

"I know..." Sabé said with some sadness in her voice. "We are so proud of you." she said in all honesty.

"I want you to come along with me."

"What?" Sabé said in utter shock.

"I want you to be my personal handmaiden, along with Eirtaé of course." Padmé said as it was the most obvious choice for her.

"You know that they won't let you pick out handmaidens? They have handmaidens already picked out for you."

Padmé rolled her eyes in response. "But I am the Queen." the 13 year old whined. "I should pick out my own handmaidens." she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not forcing you, I just want my best friend alongside me during my coronation."

"Have you asked Eirtaé?" Sabé asked her after thinking for a moment.

"No but I guessed that if you accepted she'd come along." Padmé said hopefully.

Sabé wasn't keen on leaving her family but she wanted to come with Padmé to the royal palace. At least, she would be alongside royalty and live with her best friends. The security would always be there and provide for them. She accepted.

"Great! We'll now tell Eirtaé and have her come with us!" Padmé smiled her biggest smile. She jumped up from her king-sized bed.

"I think she's home right now. Her family were gone on a trip for the weekend but they should be at home now."

"Fantastic. We'll go to her house now."

Sabé had totally forgotten the market. Now it was all about running to Eirtaé's house about the news.

Eirtaé hadn't been a childhood friend of the girls but they became friends at the private school. Eirtaé became like a third sister in the group and everything Padmé and Sabé were doing, Eirtaé had to be involved.

Padmé was often seen as the ringleader for outsiders. As she once had been the princess of Theed however it was her leadership skills that had the girls following her. Padmé wasn't the kind of person who always got into trouble, trouble had a way to find her.

When they reached to Eirtaé's family's lake house, they saw their friend down by the lake throwing stones.

"Step aside!" Eirtaé shouted in a theatrical voice. "Here comes her royal highness Queen Padmé of Naboo!" she continued as her friends were getting closer.

"And you are going to be her personal handmaiden." Sabé said.

Eirtaé looked confused. First at Sabé and then Padmé. "What the hell is she talking about?" she asked Padmé.

"I've chosen you as one of my handmaidens. You don't have to accept the offer if you don't want to..."

"Let me guess. I get to live in a palace far away from my family, I might get homesick but I'll be around you two, eat the finest food, travel the galaxy AND! And we get to meet cute Jedis?" Eirtaé asked and a grin appeared on her face.

"Eirtaé! Is that all you think about?" Sabé asked her.

"Why not?" Padmé said happily.

"Padmé!" Sabé reached for Padmé's arm. "You didn't tell me about any Jedi?"

Padmé shrugged. "Well I guess we'll meet someone. Jedi or no Jedi. I just hope someone will be handsome."

Sabé gave her a look of complete shock. _She'll make the perfect Queen for all of us I am sure of that._

Meanwhile at the palace.

Panaka was wearing his royal uniform. The conservative knight was ready to welcome the young queen to the capitol. Captain Panaka had seen queens and kings come and go, yet he never enjoyed child rulers.

"You know what they say about those child rulers?" a knight from the queens guard said. "They bring a childlike kind of wisdom..."

"Anyone who searches for wisdom in a 13 year old girl is beyond saving. Remember men, she is going to need your full support. I won't let us fail her like we did with King Veruna." Panaka's voice was loud and penetrating. He was the most outspoken militant man on Naboo. He did not enjoy silly games nor chaos. He wanted order and respect.

The ship that was carrying the young but soon to be queen was approaching. Padmé was finally surrounded with her best friends. Everyone from their village were celebrating the princess who was now going to become queen. Everyone except Jobal Naberrie. Padmé's mother. Her husband would often remind her how great this was for the whole family and that Padmé was becoming queen was an honor. Still, Padmé was her youngest child, her baby girl. She was preparing Padmé for her new tasks and duties.

"You won't be a little girl anymore." her mother said to her calmly.

"I know mother." Padmé said, her eyes looking for Sabé and Eirtaé.

"Your childhood will end here and you will embark on a journey to womanhood." her mother said, playing with her hair. "Are you ready for that?"

Padmé did not want this conversation ever take place. She knew her mother well enough and she understood were this conversation was going, it's going on a guilt trip.

"I'm actually very excited." Padmé said feeling how her mother was pulling her hair to make an extravagant Nabooian hairstyle.

"That wasn't the question." her mother replied with a sigh.

Sabé and Eirtaé had fallen asleep next together.

"Their parents didn't ask them that question."

"Well, they aren't becoming the Queen of Naboo or are they?"

"This is a joyous occasion for us all." her father appeared saying. He glanced at Eirtaé and Sabé and shook his head. "Quite the handmaidens you've got there." her father said half jokingly.

"They'll learn." she answered him with a smile.

They arrived to the great palace of Naboo. The stoic building was glowing with turquoise and golden colors. A real treat for the eyes but also a bit frightening. This was going to be her home but it felt so out of place for her. Years the house next to the lake had been her home but now this almost foreign palace was going to be her home for the next 5 to 10 years. 2 uniform dressed men were waiting for her outside the palace.

Sabé and Eirtaé remained sleepy but tried their best to stay awake when meeting the men. Their stern faces looked almost threatening.

"Padmé Naberrie?" one man said with an harsh voice.

"Yes?" Padmé stepped forward, a little insecure.

"Welcome to _your_ palace."

 _Your palace?_ It sounded unrealistic that this gorgeous building of fine Nabooian architecture was going to be hers for the time being.

Her parents were standing behind her and her friends.

"Come with us your highness." the other man said.

Sabé and Eirtaé followed the men as if Padmé was right next to them. She was almost glued to the spot. She felt her legs shaking and with her big eyes she looked up to the dome of the palace. Her father had to give a her a little push to make her take her first step. "Go on darling." he said.

Padmé looked back at her parents. Her father beaming with pride and her mother almost close to tears.

"And my parents?" Padmé raised her voice.

"I'm sorry your highness but they can't come with you."

 _They can't come with me?_ She stared at her mother. "Mother?" Padmé called out for her.

Her mother embraced her. "This is what you wanted isn't it my sweet child?"

Padmé nodded. Tears were coming down her eyes.

"This is a path you'll have to take then." her mother said, caressing her young daughter's cheek. "I will always be there for you and I'm so proud of you Padmé." with the tip of her finger, she dried her tears.

"I'm going to miss you and father, and Sola."

"Promise me one thing, that you'll be safe?" her mother said. Even though she knew her daughter was going to be surrounded by soldiers and guards, a bit of her was still unsure. Padmé was the baby of the family and you could say her mother was overprotective of her.

"I promise you. Nothing will happen to me." Padmé said, trying to speak clearly.

"Go on child, and keep your head held high. You are a queen now. And queens don't cry."

Padmé took a deep breath. _Queens don't cry._ It echoed in her brain. She wasn't just the daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. She was going to be the mother of a nation, a leader for a whole planet. She wasn't going to let them down.

"Your highness. Captain Panaka is waiting for your entrance." the first guard said.

Padmé looked back to see Sabé and Eirtaé's worried faces.

"Go darling. Be brave. But never forget who you are."

Padmé nodded as an answer to her mother. She looked down at the ground and back at the guards who were waiting for her. She embraced her mother and without saying goodbye, turned her back on her parents to join her friends and guards.

She looked down at the ground and repeated to herself silently. _Queens don't cry._


	2. Queen Amidala

**I wished I could add more characters but there's 4 character limit. lol**

Captain Panaka was growing more and more annoyed by having to wait.

"She should be here right now." he almost growled.

The doors opened and he took his position. Ready to welcome the new Queen, he was stunned by noticing two teenage girls entering.

"Who are they?" Panaka whispered to a royal security guard named Cyrus.

"I-I have no idea sir."

"These are the already picked out handmaidens of our new queen!" the guard with the harsh voice exclaimed. His voice made Sabé twitch.

"And here she is... Queen Padmé!" he presented Padmé.

"Hello!" Padmé smiled her brightest smile.

Panaka looked at them in disbelief, he looked at Cyrus who was also in disbelief.

"Your highness, we've already picked out your handmaidens." Panaka tried his best to sound pleasant.

"I heard so but I thought you couldn't have enough with handmaidens so I brought my friends Sabé and Eirtaé." Padmé introduced her friends.

Panaka's patience was running thin.

"Your highness... This is a royal palace not a daycare."

"We aren't that young sir..." Sabé replied. She later wished she hadn't replied to Panaka's comment. His eyes were piercing into her.

"Very well. You'll be escorted to your royal chamber, there you'll meet your already picked out handmaidens." He underlined handmaidens.

They were escorted by Cyrus to the royal chamber.

"Geez, he seems to be fun." Eirtaé said sarcastically.

"Oh, you mean Panaka? He's alright, give him a chance." Cyrus turned to the girls. "He's very disciplined. He hates chaos and likes order. He does not have a sweet spot for child rulers." Cyrus made a gesture towards Padmé.

"Why not?" Padmé asked.

"He's not a superstitious guy. He doesn't believe in the good luck child rulers bring but it's not only that. Remember King Veruna? Well of course you do remember him. The old king was murdered on Panaka's watch. He never forgave himself after that." Cyrus said. "Don't think he's mean when he's harsh. He vowed that Veruna's successor would always be safe from any harm doing."

"Damn... Heard that Padmé? I had no idea your predecessor was murdered..." Eirtaé said and tried to tease her by sounding leery.

"I heard that Eirtaé."

"Here's your royal chamber." Cyrus said and opened the red door. "Might I present your new Queen, handmaidens!" Cyrus said to the girls inside while opening.

The room was bigger than Padmé had expected. Full of great handmade details on the walls. The colors were black, red and gold, her royal colors it seemed.

"And her loyal companions, Sabé and Eirtaé of Varykino!"

The girls didn't seem much older than them. Perhaps 14-17 years old? They bowed to Padmé and introduced themselves.

"I'm Dormé." said the oldest one. She was tall with dark brown hair, big brown eyes. Followed by her was another girl named Cordé and after her, Rabé. They all had been chosen by Panaka because of their resemblance to Padmé.

Cyrus left the girls to get to know each other. When he left the room. The atmosphere changed drastically.

"So... A Naberrie am I right?" Dormé asked the nervous Padmé.

"Uh... Yes..." Padmé answered.

"Nice. It's going to be great to have you as our Queen... These are your friends?" Dormé gestured at Sabé and Eirtaé.

"Yes, they are going to be my handmaidens along with you guys."

"I guess there's no such thing has too much handmaidens." Dormé replied. "I should tell you. Cordé, Rabé and I are already tutored in the art of a handmaiden, we know everything from how to conduct yourself to how to dress. You'll have a tutor, her name is Yona and she's old as an fossil. " Dormé told them. "I guess you've met Pancakes?"

" _Pancakes_?"

"Captain Panaka. He hates that nickname but don't be fooled by his harsh exterior, he's a sweetheart deep inside."

"Anything else we need to know?" Sabé asked the handmaidens.

"You might need to change your name." Cordé said to Padmé.

"Of course she's going to have to change her name. You can't be known as Queen Padmé Naberrie." Dormé said.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing but it's tradition. You are already well known by the name Padmé Naberrie and a monarch has to have a name for herself. Naberrie is a name of nobility but it's not a royal name." Dormé explained. "Before anything else you need to settle for a name. It can be a name that runs in the family but it cannot be your already established surname. "

Padmé looked at both Sabé and Eirtaé as if they had any suggestions. Both shrugged.

 _A new name... I could really have fun with this but I should be taking this seriously._

"Can I keep my first name?" Padmé asked Dormé. Dormé looked at Cordé and Rabé, they all gave a nod as an approval.

"I choose... Amidala, as my last name." Padmé answered them.

"Queen Padmé Amidala." Rabé said with pride. "Sounds great."

"Now you'll have to present your name to Panaka and the royal council. After that, etiquette by Lady Yona and then your coronation will begin." Dormé said, preparing Padmé for all the plans laid out to her.

"Don't forget!" Rabé said. "You'll have to change your voice."

"What's wrong with my voice?" Padmé said. She felt a bit offended.

"Nothing but the Queen of Naboo cannot sound like a 13 year old girl." Rabé replied.

"Uhm... Reality check? But the Queen of Naboo is an actual 13 year old girl." Sabé replied not amused by Rabé's comment.

"Oh right. Pancakes told me to give you this." Dormé said and reached for a small chip in her pocket.

"What is that?" Padmé looked at the small metallic silver chip.

"This little thing is going to make your voice go from Padmé Naberrie to Padmé Amidala." Dormé looked surprisingly happy.

"Do I... Do I swallow it?"

"Nooo. You'll stick this in your throat. It might hurt a little and send some vibrations to your vocal cord but it's going to make you sound a whole lot different."

"In my throat?" Padmé was horrified.

"Please, it's not as bad as you think. " Dormé rolled her eyes. "You Varykino girls are so worried."

"Hey!" Eirtaé stepped in. "It's you TWO Varykino girls and her royal Highness."

"You're learning. But you have to try it." Dormé offered Padmé the chip.

Padmé reluctantly took the chip. "I'll stick this in my throat?"

"Yes. It will be absorbed into your skin." Dormé said as it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What do I do when I want to take it out?"

"The chip will reappear on your skin and you pull it out. It also reads your mind so whenever you feel like taking it out will come off by itself however I doubt you'll have to take it out. You are going to need it whenever you speak as the Queen."

Padmé pressed the cold chip to her throat. Eirtaé and Sabé got closer to see the spectacle. It hurt for a moment and it gave a squishy sound. The ordeal was over in a matter of seconds.

"Now reply after me." Dormé said. "I am Queen Amidala of Naboo."

Padmé felt their eyes staring at her. She inhaled and opened her mouth.

"I am Queen Amidala of Naboo." her voice echoed in the chamber. It almost scared her, hearing herself sounding so mature and almost robotic.

"Shiraya's word!" Sabé exclaimed. "Padmé... I mean Queen Amidala... That was amazing. Your voice... You sound even more regal than Princess Breha of Alderaan!"

"You sound like a droid slayer." Eirtaé replied.

Padmé looked excited yet she didn't dare speak as the voice sounded so foreign to her.

"C'mon! Speak, say my name." Sabé said.

"Sabé, my loyal companion." Padmé replied to her. The girls were gushing over Padmé's 'new' voice.

"Okay.. Now say... I will kick separatist butt because I'm the ruler of Naboo."

As Padmé began speak with her new commanding voice. Captain Panaka, without knocking entered the room to find the girls on the floor laughing at Padmé.

"Having your fun?" Panaka said with a sharp voice.

Padmé got the chip out of her throat. "I'm so-sorry Pancakes... I mean Captain Panaka."

Panaka's stern eyes examined the girls. He looked at Dormé as if he was disappointed in her.

"Your Highness, come with me." he said, with a much calmer voice.

Padmé almost stumbled on her way out of the room.

"Has Your Highness decided on a name yet?" he sounded surprisingly nicer than when he greeted them.

"Yes. Padmé Amidala."

The tall Captain looked down at the 13 year old girl. There were much innocence in those brown eyes. _Soon they'll disappear ._ He thought to himself. No regent could ever maintain their childlike qualities after their reign is over. They end up assassinated, corrupt or very seldom, decent politicians.

"Sounds terrific. Your Highness. You know of the responsibilities that acquires of the Queen? You'll meet a lot of politicians, fellow royals and you will be the representative of your people." Panaka said while taking a stroll with Padmé. She has to be ready for everything. Another reason why he disliked child rulers generally was that he strictly believed that no child should be pressured into the adult world.

"I won't fail you." Padmé looked up at her protector. Panaka had a tough exterior. He didn't seem like anyone who could take a joke or even stand a teenage girl. Padmé wasn't uncomfortable with him in her presence but she wasn't comfortable either. He took his job seriously and she appreciated that.

"You can't afford failing Your Highness. These are desperate times and since King Veruna's untimely death, all eyes will be on you. Analyzing every political move you'll make alongside our representative senator. Naboo might be peaceful but don't let that fool you, we have enemies." Panaka finished.

Padmé tried to hide her emotions. She felt horrified yet it came as no surprise for her. Her own father had prepared her for many royal duties and obstacles that might be in her way.

"What do I do?" Padmé asked her royal bodyguard.

"I will teach you to shoot with a blaster."

 _Sometimes the Moff would snicker to himself whenever he remembered the former Queen. She was a fast learner, unfortunately for him she'd ask too many questions. She was curious to learn but even so much curiosity would go on his nerves. He loved that child. He gave 10 years of his royal service to her and when she abdicated, he gave his undying support to her. But his support had died with her._

 _"You were once a loyal servant to the former Queen Amidala of Naboo." Princess Leia Organa once told him. "Surely you would consider changing your allegiance in memory of you Queen?"_

 _The elderly former Captain glanced at the young Princess._

 _"Your father was a close friend to her, wasn't he? The honorable Bail Organa." Panaka asked her with a monotone voice._

 _The young princess nodded. "He worked closely with her in the senate but my governess was a close friend of her as well."_

 _Panaka turned to face the Alderaanian princess._

 _"You might know her as Sabé."_

"Remember Your Highness. Do not flick the heavy blaster with your hand. It's not the same as the smaller ones, the heavy ones will break your wrist." Panaka taught her how to hold the blaster correctly.

"Remind me please, why am I learning this?"

"Because our protection is never enough. You and your handmaidens are going to learn this. Where the hell are they anyway?!" Panaka had called for them half an hour ago.

Eirtaé and Sabé came running in to the royal hall. Panaka had set up a training set for them-

"Forgive us for being late!" Sabé said and looked terrified of Panaka.

"The palace is huge." Eirtaé said to Padmé who was giggling.

"Handmaidens, you will learn to handle blasters today." Panaka said unimpressed by their lateness.

"Why in the name of the galaxy's sun should we be handling blasters?" Sabé asked. She soon regretted asking when Panaka approached her.

"Because Your Highness, Lady Eirtaé and you Lady Sabé, are going to learn how to defend yourselves in a fight for your own survival."

Sabé looked confused when she was handed the blaster. Eirtaé looked happy to have the weapon in her hand.

"Don't look so bitter Sabé! It's a great weapon. We'll learn how to protect the Queen."

"If you say so." Sabé said and had a change of thought. She held the blaster close to her. "Look at me. I'm a Republic clone!" Sabé said mimicking the clones from Kamino. "Bang! Bang!"

"I don't think blasters make that sound." Padmé said, looking over Sabé's blaster.

"What sound do they make?" Eirtaé asked.

"I think... WOAH!" Sabé accidentally fired the blaster and almost fell to the ground. A light struck out of the blaster and a sharp sound echoed. It took Panaka by surprise.

Padmé looked all over the big hall to see if Sabé had hit anything. Everyone was okay except for an antique vase that was in shambles.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SHIRAYA?" Panaka shouted, seeing the vase in shambles.

"Oops." Sabé said showing an unsure smile. Panaka sighed. He felt that these girls were going to be handful. Minimum 5 years to maximum 10 years, he'll teach these girls everything he knew. And Panaka never suspected how attached he would get to them later on.

 _"I don't remember any Sabé."_


	3. Coronation

Sabé's flashback.

 _A couple of years after the fall of the Republic. Sabé had gotten a letter from Alderaan with House Organa's emblem on it. A personal call from Bail Organa to have Sabé become the governess for his daughter, Princess Leia Organa. Knowing Bail Organa well, she accepted and left Naboo for Alderaan. There she became Princess Leia's personal teacher and confidant. She would also become loyal to the rebellion._

 _Her time off consisted of drinking sweet tea from Naboo and enjoying peaceful Nabooian music. This was cut short when the 12 year old Princess stormed into Sabé's small room._

 _"Sabé!" the small Princess shouted after her._

 _Sabé almost choked on her tea. "Yes Your Highness?"_

 _"Father doesn't let me be a part of his discussions regarding the rebel alliance." the little princess whined. "I tell him, I'm grown for a 12 year old and I know as much about the rebel alliance as he does." Leia snuggled up to Sabé who smiled at the young princess. She stroked her beautiful brown hair._

 _"He wants to protect you. The information of the rebel alliance can cost one's life highly. The emperor is not known for showing mercy for those who hide information from him and Lord Vader."_

 _"I just want to help them. I really want to help."_

 _"I know my sweet child. Your father is lucky to have a daughter like you." Sabé gave a light kiss on Leia's forehead._

 _"Sabé... Tell me, where do you come from?" Leia asked and sat down on Sabé's knees._

 _"I come from a planet called Naboo." Sabé answered and continued to play with Leia's hair. "Why don't you braid your hair like Winter Organa? You'd look ever so lovely."_

 _"I hate being compared to Winter." Leia mumbled. "Will you put my hair in buns? Like the buns you used to have?"_

 _"Sure. " Sabé said. Thanking the Gods Leia did not ask her to do her hair the Alderaanian style. She had spent almost 10 years on this planet and still hadn't learn to do hair in Alderaanian fashion._

 _"Father spoke of Queen Amidala of Naboo. Did you know her?" Leia asked her governess._

 _Sabé felt a lump in her throat when she was asked. "Y-yes... I knew her. I used to be her handmaiden."_

 _"Father never wants to talk about her when I'm around. How was she?"_

 _"Why do you want to know sweet princess?" Sabé asked her. Leia shrugged. She had no answer to that but she was a curious child._

 _"She was a great ruler, she was just and she was beloved by all Nabooians." Sabé tried to keep it short._

 _"I mean... How was she as a person?"_

 _Sabé took a deep breath as she was doing Leia's hair._

 _"She was my best friend. " Sabé said. "I knew her before she even became Queen of Naboo. She was the best friend any girl could have, she was fun, playful and had the great quality of always see the good in people. Something which I lacked. She could find the light in every darkness, I guess that was why she was the most beloved Queen in the history of Naboo." Sabé continued._

 _"Why did she die?" Leia asked Sabé again. Sabé did not feel like continuing the conversation but she felt she had no right to tell the Princess that enough was enough._

 _"She died in childbirth." Sabé said, sticking pins into Leia's hair. "And she was buried in Naboo. There you go, your hair is finished."_

 _Leia admired the buns in the mirror. She was pleased by Sabé's work. "Is this how they wear their hair in Naboo?"_

 _"Yes, well, how we used to wear it when I was a child. I haven't been there for a while I guess the fashion has changed." Sabé said looking happy to see the smile on Leia's face._

 _"Might I ask... What happened to Queen Amidala's baby?"_

 _Sabé's genuine smile died quickly and she forced a fake smile._

 _"Her child died with her." Sabé said looking down at the floor._

 _"I'm so-so sorry." the little girl said and gave Sabé a big hug. "I think the former Queen would be happy to know you serve Bail and Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan!" Leia planted a kiss on Sabé's cheek._

 _Leia thanked Sabé for doing her hair and rushed out of her governess' bedroom. Sabé was always loyal to Amidala in memory however she found great difficulty to speak about her former best friend. Princess Leia Organa reminded her greatly about Padmé. There were times Sabé thought she'd go insane, as she felt Padmé's presence around her. She once watched Princess Leia and Winter Organa play outside at the Organa garden. She would notice something that would remind her about her young days with her best friend._

 _"They remind me so much of us Padmé... Padmé?" she turned around to notice she was talking to air. She missed her best friend, her loyal companion. She missed their girly talks about how they would always be best friends and that they would be godmother's to each other children. She longed for the day she would be reunited with Padmé._

Padmé was wearing a red royal gown and the handmaidens were finishing up her hair and makeup.

"You look absolutely regal." Rabé said, painting Padmé's face.

Padmé had difficulty speaking. Her hair was done in the most elaborate way.

"You look like a space clown." Sabé said and teased her friend.

"Shut up." Padmé mumbled, she side eyed Sabé and smiled.

"Your royal highness?" a voice was heard followed by a knock on the door.

Padmé quickly inserted the chip and welcomed the familiar voice to come inside.

Captain Panaka followed by an elderly bearded man walked in. The handmaidens quickly stood behind Padmé.

"Your royal highness, may I present Governor of Naboo and head of the royal advisory council, Sio Bibble."

"Your royal highness." the elderly man respectfully bowed to her. "An honor to finally speak to you."

"The pleasure is mine Governor Bibble." Amidala spoke.

"We have prepared for your coronation. We had some difficulty with one heckler but he has been arrested and left the building." Governor Bibble chuckled for a brief moment.

"A heckler you say?" her voice almost echoed.

"A boy calling himself Ian Lago. The young boy professed his love for you Your Highness in such obnoxious way, the guard had him escorted out."

Padmé felt her cheeks becoming red. Ian Lago had been her so-called boyfriend during their time together in school. That he would try to crash her coronation never struck her.

"Is everything under control?" she asked Panaka.

"Everything is according to plan Your Highness. Senator Palpatine will be attending, alongside your tutor Lady Yona..."

Her first lesson with Lady Yona hadn't gone according her expectation. She had Eirtaé and Sabé to thank for. A lesson of royal etiquette was not easy. Sabé had the urge to crack up a crude joke under her breathe which had Lady Yona red with embarrassment.

 _"Lady Sabé! A handmaiden does not say such obscene things in the presence of her royal majesty!" Lady Yona said in a high pitched voice. Padmé couldn't help but to laugh at Sabé's expense._

 _"Your royal highness. The Queen does not smile in front of her handmaidens in public nor in front of the royal council."_

 _"What if she's smiling at her betrothed?" Eirtaé took the moment to further the embarrassment and made air kisses towards Padmé._

 _"Such moments belong to the private lives of the Queen and her betrothed!" she almost growled at the girls._

"We'll see you in the throne room your highness." Bibble bowed to their soon to be queen along with Panaka. After they left the room, Dormé had her eyes on Padmé.

"Your royal highness?" she said with an half of smile. "Who is this Ian Lago fellow?"

Padmé felt reluctant to answer.

"Her royal highness's former boyfriend." Eirtaé answered for her. It even had Rabé and Cordé giggle. Padmé felt her cheeks turning red as she side eyed Eirtaé. Even Sabé looked annoyed at Eirtaé for a moment.

"Nothing wrong with a little boyfriend." Dormé said gleefully. "Except now when you are becoming the legitimate queen, a boyfriend is not the best thing to have."

"I wouldn't say we were boyfriend... Girlfriend..." Padmé mumbled.

"Well he was a bit older... Or was he? How old was he again?" Eirtaé continued and smiled scornfully.

If looks could kill. Padmé Amidala wished Eirtaé would drop dead if she didn't shut up. However it was too late. Dormé became interested and Cordé and Rabé were listening.

"Before we are forbidden to ask you such questions m'lady... What kind of men do you like?" Dormé winked.

"Men?! Aren't we a bit too young to think about men?" Sabé couldn't stand silent no more. She felt the other girls staring at her and an uncomfortable silence swept the room. "I mean... We are... Aren't we?"

"Okay... Men, boys, gungans... What do you prefer your highness?" Dormé said, fixing the final touches of the Queens hair.

"I like nice men... boys... people." Padmé tried to stop blushing by biting her lip. She wasn't ready for this kind of conversation but they were only girls and no harm could do. Talking about boys was something normal for a bunch of teenage girls to do.

"Well, there's no shame in having a preference. Some women like young men, some like old men. Some like bald men and some like them hairy. Some women like other women, nothing wrong with that."

"You heard that Sabé? Nothing wrong with liking-ouff!" Eirtaé felt Sabé shoving her elbow right to her ribs.

"Heard what?" Sabé forced a smile as Eirtaé tried to control her breathing.

"But didn't you mention gungans?" Cordé asked Dormé confused.

"Imagine a gungan and a human hybrid..." Rabé said, staring at space. She was lost at the whole gungan thing Dormé mentioned.

"I don't want to sound prejudice but... wouldn't that look a bit weird?" Sabé asked the older girls.

"Speaking of weird looking babies... Wouldn't the... _intercourse_..." Eirtaé tried to make it sound a lot more delicate. "...Be overall weird?"

"Do they have organs like we do?" Sabé asked again.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT GUNGANS AND HUMANS MAKING BABIES!" Padmé almost growled at them. She calmed down for a moment but her eyes were staring at all the girls, making sure she had enough of their talks about boys, gungans and sex. "I have enough to think about already and I don't want any filthy thoughts about... The things you talked about!" Padmé got up from her throne after silencing them and she walked past her handmaidens. She looked into the mirror and saw not herself but the person she was about to become. Queen Amidala of Naboo was going to be her name the next couple of years. She looked so different she thought. Taller with the new shoes, older with the makeup and almost ethereal.

A knock on the door was heard and she gave a slight nod to her handmaidens to open it. Panaka took one step further in and inspected the handmaidens. Everyone in their place and the soon to be Queen, ready to take her first step and introduce herself as Queen Amidala.

"Ready Your Highness?" Panaka said, emotionless.

She looked to her handmaidens who were ready to follow her. Her brown eyes met Panaka's older and cold ones. " _Y-yes_." She followed him and had her orange cloaked handmaidens after her.

"You've been prepared for this for a week now. How do you feel?" Panaka asked her. His eyes staring right towards the royal hall.

"I'm ready." she said. At first she thought her coronation was being held inside, along with senators and people of nobility. The coronation was going to take place on the great balcony of the palace. For all the commoners to see. She was glad that this occasion was going to be available for the lesser privileged. She used to think this was all a big mistake. She should leave this post, what kind of pressure is she putting herself through. It's not normal for a 13-14 year old girl to go through this. But then she reminded herself, this is Naboo and nobody did this to you but yourself. I wanted this, I want to do this. I wanted to be Queen but I will never let them corrupt me. I will be the Queen they deserve. I'm doing this for them.

Panaka gave her a crooked smile. She felt his hand on top of her small shoulder. "It's your cue, _princess_."

"Ah, your highness." a ringing voice was heard. "I'm senator Sheev Palpatine." a silver haired man approached her and bowed.

"Senator Palpatine is a representative from the Senate in Coruscant." Governor Bibble said. "He has come all the way from the capitol to see your coronation." a very humble Bibble said.

"A pleasure to have you here senator."

"The pleasure is mine, and let me say this before you step outside to greet your people. Your father is a very good man, a dear friend of mine." Palpatine said and smiled.

"You know my father?" she said, surprised.

"We've worked very closely and I suspect we'll work even more close together." Palpatine smiled.

"We should go outside, the people are waiting for you your highness." Panaka said and took her hand as he lead her to the balcony.

To her surprise almost a million people had gathered to see her become the Queen. Young faces as well as old were there to see her. She smiled and waved to the people as they were shouting her name. _Amidala! Amidala!_

She took her position as Governor Bibble held the golden crown and walked towards her with a serious look on his face.

"Will you, Padmé of House Naberrie from Varykino, take on this mission of becoming the Queen of Naboo?" his voice echoed as the crowd went silence.

"I do." she closed her eyes.

"Leave your life behind as a commoner and be reborn as Amidala?" he continued with a strong voice. "You will rise as the mother of the people of Naboo."

She took one step towards him and got down on her knees. She could hear the people's voices. Some calling her name and some distant mumbling.

"I declare you now, Queen Amidala of Naboo. May your reign be prosperous and guide us from darkness!" he placed the crown on her groomed head and the people cheered. She got up and faced her people. They were calling her name. Not her birth name but her now royal name. She was no longer Padmé Naberrie. The girl she was when she stepped inside the palace was now gone, this was her first step as Amidala. The elected queen of Naboo. And the people that were calling for her are now her children. She promised she would never let them down. But her feelings of insecurity would creep on her. How was she going to lead a whole planet? She was still a child but now she was even a mother for a people greater than she'd ever know.

 _May the Goddesses guide me, I am too young to rule._


End file.
